Portable gasoline containers provide readily available quantities of gasoline for small volume needs such as portable power equipment for home and light industrial use. Such containers, nonetheless, dispose volatile liquids in a variety of environments where handling of the containers lends them vulnerable to spillage, puncture, or simply vapor communication with external ignition sources due to loose or missing filler caps.
In the United States, for example, more than 20 million portable gasoline containers (PGC's) are sold annually, with over 46% of U.S. households having at least one. As early as 1973, consumer research organizations demonstrated the potential for a PGC to explode as a result of flame propagation through the pour spout. This same hazard still exists today for consumer gasoline cans, as has been evidenced by continuing reports to the Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC), and also as highlighted in recent media reports by various agencies. In addition to the health and safety hazard, these incidents also represent a significant potential liability for gasoline container manufacturers. In 2011 a major gasoline container manufacturer filed for bankruptcy as a direct result of lawsuit settlements from gasoline explosion incidents. Consumer oriented advisory and regulatory groups such as the CPSC or Underwriters Laboratory (UL) may have an interest in improved approaches to PGS safety.